Family Portarit
by xoxocandykissesxoxo
Summary: What if Hilary isnt telling the gang what exactly is going on in her home. When they try to help her will she move father away or closer to a certain some one and fall in love.
1. Little black book

Heyy this is my first fanfic i want it to really good and all the poems are original and done by me so please do not copy i work hard to write them. I hope you enjoy itxoxox animelvr4ever

Bye Tyson,Kai,Kenny,Max and Rei. Hilary Tyson called out to late she was already gone. She forgot her little black book she is always writing in. Lets see whats in it suggested Max. Sure said Tyson. Kennys eyes widened as he read the first page. What is it Chief everyone asked concern lacing thier voices. Its a bunch of poems of her life a home. Everyones eyes widened at this. What does it say read it to us. Fiinnne Kenny finally choked out.

_I stand here in the pouring rain_

_I hear you calling my name_

_I dont want to come home to another fight_

_Eventhough I know its like that every night_

_Cant we just hug and make up_

_Act like a real family forever_

_Can you hold me tight and_

_Remember to tell me I love you_

_But I forgot thats a major task_

_For me to ask to have a family_

There faces solemn they knew Hilarys family had its issues they didnt know it was that bad. Chief can you read one more page yea I think i can.

_Do you see my blood stained wrists?_

_Do you see my bleeding heart or dying soul_

_Do you see the hurt in my eyes as you fed me those lies._

_Can you see the light in me die._

_Do you even care?_

_I dont wish to waste your time,nor breath_

_If you are fine that you are killing my soul_

_Then maybe i should just go cause there is_

_no light left for me to see_

_just a torn family trying to find sanity_

Is this really how Hilary feels? Idont konw but we are going to tslk to her tommrow and see what this is all about.

How was my first chapter? please review cause i ahve no clue on how im gonna start the next chapter!!!! Aggggh my hands ache well i will try and update some time this weekend!!!!!BYE!!!!!


	2. Hilarys leaves

Thank you to the ppl that reviewed you made me really happy with what you said and i got some great ideas espically from anonymous elephant so I dedicate this chapter to you for giving me such good tipsxoxoxo animelvr4ever

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or any other anime i enjoy

_"Hey you guys I've come up with a brillant idea" Tyson loudly whispered in class._

_"Tyson your great ideas always get us in trouble"Rei pointed out._

_"Well not this one its brillant!!" Tyson huffed._

_"You think the man who invented the hotdog is brillant Tyson" Kai joked._

_Everyone started laughing then they saw hilary walking towards them with a fake smile across her face._

_"Hey guys whats so funny i could hear you down the street"She questioned?_

_"We were making fun of Tyson thats all"They replied._

_"Oh"was all she could mutter._

_"Well I cant come to training anymore I have to take care of some issues at home."She said quickly._

_"No you can leave us Hilary you are a valuble member of this team" They shouted in usion._

_"I will still see you at school and stuff I just need to fix some things then I will come back"she whispered._

_"Fine by the way you left your book yesterday at training any thing you wanna tell us Hils"Tyson said softly_

_"I will tell you later not now though I have to get home" she said quickly while running out the door._

_"That went well"Sarcastic as ever Kai said._

_"well do you want to hear my idea or what?" Tyson said quickly in case Hilary came back._

_"sure"they muttered scared of what he was thinking._

_"I think we should follow her home tommrow"tyson exclaimed prouly._

_"Thats actually not a bad idea Tyson did you figure that out by yourself"They asked stunned._

_"yep!thats what you get for underestimating the beyblading world champion yea" Tyson screeched._

_Then Kenny finally spoke up"yea Tyson thats a good idea"_

_"Cool we all in"Tyson said_

_An exchange of yeas and yeps filled the room."Kenny whatcha looking at"a curious Max asked at a distance. _

_"its Hilary's myspace"Kenny replied smartly._

_"it has a couple more poems on there"he spoke._

_"Read them Read them" Tyson begged!!_

_"Fine here I go"kenny replied._

_Im on my last thread_

_Our familys falling_

_In the bitter end_

_No comfort is found_

_just the sound of them fighting_

_It feels like my world is dying_

_All I can do is sit there crying_

_I try to reach out_

_but my hands cant move_

_I try to speak out_

_but my words are confused_

_My world is spinning in circles_

_This evil seems to be winning_

_My heart of gold_

_Feels really cold_

_I have reached my limit_

_I cant hold for much longer_

_I watch my family unfold in horror_

_Maybe one day these voices will go away._

" " was all they cold say in astonishment to what she had wrote.

Well thats the end of the chapter hope everyone liked it!!!! Now im not sure what im going to do about a pairing so im gonna take a vote

1)HilXTyson

2)HilXKai

3)HilXTala

40HilXother

Please review its what keeps me going when my hands are to numb to type or my eyes hurt from looking at the computer screen for to long.


	3. welcome home

Thanks to all the ppl that reviewed.It was really nice to see all the people that supported me. But now I amm stuck because the votes tied between Tyson and Kai so who do I pick I have no clue . So I will let my awesome reviewers pick.-XOXOXO animelvr4ever

I like to make special thank yous to these special reviewers for helping me with my story.

hil2378

native-kitten

a lover's heart

and anonymous elephant

thanks you guys!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:Sadly and unfortunately I dont not own beyblade not even in my craziest dreams (anime tears run down my face)

She wished Tyson and the others hadnt found out or even read what was in that book.But inside she knew that they found out..Hilary walked home quickly her pace fasteninng every moment. She then walked up to her house.In her world it was more like a war zone. She stared at the huge white house with black shutters and door with a giant sakura tree out side her window.She took a deep breath and walked in her house

"Mom, Dad im home"She called out.

Then she heard something that terrified her. She heard her mom let out an a scream of pain.In an instance Hilary was runninng up stairs to see what happened.She walked up stairs and everything seemed normal until she got into the bathroom.She saw her dad covered in blood and her mom lying face down in the bathtub.She let out a shriek and tired to run.She got about five feet when hher dad grabbed her ankle a beat her til she promised she wouldnt tell anyone.Then her dad had left the house. Then Hilary looked at thhe damage she had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek that was starting to swell. Then she looke and her wrist was broken along with two of her fingers.She scrambled to the phone a dialed the first number that popped into her head.

"Hello"Tyson anwsered.

"Tyson please help are the others there to"Hilary asked frantic.

"Yea the others are here whats wrong"Tyson asked worried he had never heard her this scared before.

"My dad he he he killed my mom and broke a couple of my bones"She whispered hoping he wouldnt hear.

"Oh my god Hilary we will be right over calll the cops okay"Tyson said.

"But what if he comes back"She asked.

"We will be there nothing will happen I promise"He said and hung up the phone.

So Hilary went a dialed 911.

"Tyson who was that"Max asked.

"It was Hilary we need to get over there now"Tyson said looking for his shoes.

"Why"Kai asked.

"I will tell you when we get there okay"Tyson yelled wanting to get to Hilary.

When the gang arrived they saw a bunch of cops and two ambulances.One carried a dead body and the other had Hilary on it trying to hangon to life. This was so surreal, the most peaceful neighborhood became a crime scene for murder.When they got to Hilary all she said was

"He came home". Knowing what he meant Tyson balled his fists angry at himself for putting her in more danger.

"Im so sorry Hils"He whispered.

"Why you saved me"She said.

"How you are hurt worse than what you told me"Tyson exclaimed!

"He came back to kill me if you didnt tell me to call the cops there would have been two murders not one"She said before loosing conciousness.

"Look"Kenny said as he came from her room.

"she had another poem book and you might wanna hear this one"He said steadily trying tostay strong for his friends.

"Okay"They whispered all hurt at the state they found Hilary in.

_Today my family was taken away_

_To somewhere far away_

_maybe to escape the pain_

_oor the fear of letting the other_

_half see their tears_

_an angel will take them away_

_and i might see them one day._

_A_hhh.This is such a sad chapter I nearly cried.I hope everyone liked. Sry I know there was a bnch of Tyson and Hilary but i didnnt mean for it to come out that way it just did.Please review cause i dont know if next chapter they will see her in the hospital or her moms funeral-XOXOX animelvr4ever


	4. A hospital visit and surprise!

1OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! im sooooooooooooo sorry bout not updating faster. Im so horrible but I was grounded from my lovely compuetr wah!!!!So here is an updated chapter I will try and udate more often.

Btw the votes are in and Tyson will be the lucky guy.Or will he mwahahahahahahah im veryevil.

Sadly, I don't know own any of the beyblade charactors.

Hilary's Pov.

"Hmmmmmmmmm. I have been in this hospital bed since gods know when."Hilary thought.

Tyson just walked in the room I guess I will pretend to be asleep.

I quickly laid my head down and closed my eyes to appear I was sleepng.

"Hilary, I know your awake"He said softly.

""me pretending isnt gonna work damn it.

"Hilary please don't ignore me" He silently begged.

"Hn"I said/grunteda/n I don't know is hn is a word or a grunting noise so its both right now

"Don't sound like Mr.Sourpuss in the lobby"He said jokingly.

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark it was some what true.

"Ahhhh its good to know you still have your heart in you"he said with a smile.

"Hmmm I don't know if what you said is just true"I said quietly but he heard it.

"Don't say that Hilz"he reassured her some what.

Then a nurse walked in before I could say a something back.

She told Tyson he needed to leave while she did some examinations.

Tysons POV

I walked in to Hilary's hospital room and saw her try and pretend to sleep.

I started talking to her and then I heard her laugh it was the prettiest laugh I have ever heard.

Then we started talking some more and the this nurse shooed me out.

I really do hope Hilary will be alright.

Hilary's POV

After Tyson left, the nurse started running around the room. I peered at her because she looked familiar. I looked again, but I just couldn't remember damn. I tried to shake this bad feeling something was going to happen. But I just couldnt seem to and then everything in my room started swirling and turned black.

Tyson's Pov

"Where have you been dude" Grandpa asked.

"The hospital" I said and went straight to my room.

I had this bad feeling Hilary was in trouble and it wouldn't go away. So I entered a restless slumber and awoke the next morning.

I guess I should visit Hilary today.

When I arrived at the hospital I saw twenty or thirty nurses running around. I tried to figure out what happened but gave up after the fifth time asking. I signed in to visit Hilary when the nurse told me she was missing that the nurse that came to check on her this morning found she wasnt in her room.

ahhhhhh a sort of cliff hangerish lol.

Im sry 4 the short chappie I promise to make it up but I was kinda rushed but im trying to make new twists and turns. But im also looking for ideas for other stories.

I always love a good review and even the one that say hey you need to work on that they really hel out a lot. If you have and idea you would like for the story to have just let me know.

Love always

animelvr


End file.
